Listen To Your Heart
by Mushrambolover
Summary: What if Yakumo found Shinzo? What would the gang do? AU


**A/n:** ok, this will probably be a one-shot… I'm still not sure though. It's based off the lyrics and song of 'Listen to your Heart.' This is a Yakumo/Mushra fluff and is a little OOC. But forgive me.

Kevin, boo, uh… don't kill me for using your description, or for a Yakumo lovely scene. I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! YOU WERE TOO HOTT TO NOT PUT IN THE STORY! O.O

'…' thinking "…"talking _this means song lyrics_

Disclaimer- I don't own Shinzo, or 'Listen to your Heart' or DHT. (the singer)

Enjoy!

"**Listen to your heart"**

'_I know there's something in the wake of your smile'_

"Mushra, Sago, Kutal! We made it! We're finally at Shinzo!" Yakumo squealed as they entered the city of Shinzo; "What's wrong? Why aren't you smiling? Out journey is complete!"

"Don't worry Yakumo. We are very happy for you aren't we guys?" Sago said as he nudged Mushra in the side.

"Yeah. We're happy for you Yakumo," Mushra looked up, and gave a sad smile.

"I guess you won't need me to cook for you, huh?" asked one very sad Kutal.

"What do you mean? I always want you here to cook for me!" stated a surprised Yakumo.

"Yakumo! Over here! Come here!" waved a small human with blonde hair and freckles. She was gesturing for Yakumo to go into the gates of Shinzo where the other humans were waiting for her. Apparently the humans had waited for Yakumo to 'save' them for over 450 years.

Yakumo looked at Mushra, was he crying? His eyes looked pretty glazed- and drooping.

'_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.'_

"Mushra?" Yakumo asked gently so only he could hear.

"Yeah?" Mushra wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"What's wrong? Your eyes… they don't have their bright looking gleam," Yakumo insisted, "you can tell me."

"It's just that… I don't know… I thought we'd be together longer than this. And I didn't think I would feel this way about you leaving us either." Mushra truthfully stated. It never occurred to him that they'd actually reach Shinzo. Now, it was harder than ever to say goodbye.

"Leaving you? Why would I leave you? After all we've been though together!" Yakumo half-joked.

"Yakumo, do you really think those humans will want us in there? The place is huge! With a big steel wall around it, machine guns, robot fighters, and shield that even the strongest enterran couldn't break. Besides, what use would I be to a bunch of humans? You'll probably find some guy, and fall in love with him, and forget all about me," Mushra started silently crying.

"….."

"So why don't you just go!"

'_You've built a love, but that love falls apart.'_

"Mushra, I…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! Just go with your **human **friends! You don't want me anymore!" the purple-haired enterran screamed.

"Fine, if you want me to go so badly, I'll go," the human started crying and walked off into Shinzo.

'_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.'_

"Bye, Sago. Bye, Kutal. I'll miss you both so much," Yakumo sobbed into her two friend's shoulders.

"We'll miss you too, Yakumo," Sago patted the young girl's back.

"Be safe Yakumo," Kutal hugged his friend tightly.

Then, Yakumo walked into the gates- turning one more time to wave good-bye, then disappeared into the crowd of humans that awaited her.

'_Listen to your heart,'_

"Yakumo!" Mushra called to the sky- realizing he was too late, and that she was gone. The love of his life, Yakumo, went away. But, this time, she was never coming back, ever.

.o**Inside Gates**o.

"Hello, everyone. Glad to meet you. And, it's defiantly nice to be here," Yakumo said to each passing human that shook her hand, patted her back, or said hello. "What was that?" she asked as she thought she heard her name being faintly said, coming from the direction of the gates.

"_when he's calling for you."_

"What, Miss Tatsuro?" a young, handsome man asked. With slightly curly black hair (**skater hair pretty much**), blue eyes, and a small patch of freckles, this boy could make any girl forget about Mushra. Except, maybe…

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot your name! Could you say it again please?" Yakumo asked the young man, starting to get lost in his sea-blue eyes.

"It's Kevin, my fair woman," he stated calmly with a deep soothing voice.

"Oh, thank you for escorting me, Kevin," Yakumo was still lost in Kevin's eyes, but something was still calling her… but she couldn't really hear it… she was trying to listen…

'_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.'_

"It's nothing Miss Tatsuro," Kevin welcomed with a smile showing all his perfect white teeth.

"Uh, you can call me Yakumo," she said with a slight blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Whatever you wish, Yakumo," Kevin said as he kissed Yakumo's hand, emancipating even more of a blush on Yakumo's face.

.o**Outside Gates**o.

"Yakumo…" Mushra whispered into the wind. He could never tell Yakumo how he felt now. He was so caught up with Yakumo leaving; he never got to say what he had always felt toward her. That he lov-

"Mushra? Come on! Cheer up! Yakumo now has what she always wanted! Aren't you happy for her?" Kutal questioned.

"Yea, come on buddy! We finally did the only thing that no enterran has ever done. We reached Shinzo! And, Yakumo's happy now, she's with her own kind!" Sago excitedly punched his friend in the arm playfully.

"I'm not happy," Mushra plainly stated, whipping the tear stains off his face.

"What?" both Sago and Kutal asked together.

"I wanted her to stay here, with us, with me, here, together forever!" Mushra explained.

'_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,'_

"What do you mean Mushra?" Sago asked.

"Where am I going to go? She's the only thing I'll ever think about! I loved her, but she left me! She'll forget all about me once she meets some cute guy!" Mushra screamed, not meaning to sound so dark.

.o**Inside Gates**o.

"I think… I need to go back for a little bit," Yakumo mindlessly stated as they came to a small house where she would be staying.

"What do you mean, Yakumo? 'Go back'? It's dangerous! If we had never found your group roaming outside of Shinzo, those vile enterrans probably would have eaten you!" Kevin tried to convince Yakumo.

'_but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye.'_

"I need to go back. I need to do something before I leave him!" Yakumo said as she started to run back to the gates, followed closely by Kevin.

"Yakumo wait!" Kevin yelled. The crowds were no longer there. Every human had gone home to their families and to rest. He was catching up fast, and finally caught her arm and pulled her to his well-toned chest.

"No! Let me go!" Yakumo screamed. Something was telling her she had to go back. Something was left un-finished.

'_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.'_

"I can't do that! You can't go back. They're all monsters, those enterrans! You'll get killed, remember- they ATE humans during the war. They're ruthless killers that could never love! …so why try?"

"…."

"Exactly."

'_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.'_

"Just let me see him one more time…please, Kevin." She begged.

"No."

"PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Yakumo screamed as she kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he let her go to cup himself.

"Bye Kevin!" she yelled behind her as she ran for the gates.

.o**Outside Gates**o.

"Kutal, Sago, bye. I'm going away. I just don't want to feel this way," Mushra said as he started to walk off- trying to leave all his precious memories behind him.

'_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,'_

Then he realized. It just hit him. Nothing would ever be the same. Nothing would be the same, or what it would seem to be. He would loose everything. His love, his friends, and his heart. He couldn't bear the thought. He HAD to find her, convince her not to leave him. He wanted to be apart of her dreams, her life. That was Mushra's dream, his wish, and his dieing need. Then he turned around- just to see Kutal and Sago pointing to the gates of Shinzo… where something or someone was trying to escape. Could it be?

'_the feeling of belonging to your dreams.'_

.o**Inside Gates**o.

"Come on… almost there…" Yakumo said to herself as she was turning the lock on the gates. Finally, after minutes of turning, it clicked, and the gates started open.

"Yakumo!" she heard through the gates. Did Mushra… not leave her yet? Did he know she wanted to return? It was written deep in her heart that she could never leave him. Her heart always told her she loved him, and she always listened to her heart.

'_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you.'_

"Yakumo!" she heard again- now the gates were starting to reveal the outside world. Not Earth, but Enterra, and all her companions.

"Mushra!" she about cried as she saw her love run to her.

When he got near enough, he jumped and gave her the biggest hug he'd ever given. **(Since he was about a good 1 ½ feet taller than her now)** She was surprised, but hugged him back, putting her heart and soul into the hug.

"Mushra?" she asked pulling back a bit, but not enough to break the hug.

"Yes?"

"What is your heart telling you right now?" she questioned.

'_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.'_

"What is my heart telling me? Do you really want to know?" he asked, feeling it would shock her, not knowing if she felt the same way he did her.

"Yes, with all my heart, I want to know what yours says."

"It says it loves you."

"Uhhh… guys… we're going to go into Shinzo to tell them where Yakumo has gone… I'm sure they'll understand. And, I think me and Kutal will explain how we want to protect and serve them. Even that we want to be treated like humans.

"Since humans are so understanding- I'm sure they'll know we're harmless," Sago explained as he and Kutal made their way into the city of Shinzo.

'_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,'_

"So… where are you going to go once I go back?" the young human girl asked.

'Is she trying to push out what I just said? Does she not feel the same way? Oh damn, I messed this up didn't I?' Mushra thought.

"Uh… I don't know. I never really thought of what would happen if we got here," Mushra confessed.

"So… do you think I'll just leave you here?" she asked.

"Yea, I thought you would just leave and start a new life with the humans. And… say good bye to me, so bye," Mushra stated as he started to walk off.

"…"

'_but listen to your heart before you tell him good bye.'_

"MUSHRA! Wait! I never said I would do that!" she yelled as she caught up to him, and jumped in front of him, then pulling him into another fierce hug.

"But… wa?"

'_But there are voices that want to be heard.'_

She silenced him by giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. It wasn't hard, nor was it feather light. It was perfect- the way she always imagined her first kiss.

"Yakumo… I…" Mushra said- but couldn't quite find the words for what he just experienced.

'_So much to mention but you can't find the words.'_

"Did you not want that? Uh…ummm… I-"

"Shhhh… you talk too much," Mushra said as he silenced her with another kiss.

This kiss was even better. Mushra put his heart and soul into that kiss, as did Yakumo. It was a moment neither would ever forget. It was magical, and beautiful. Anything that ever happened between them was forgotten, all that mattered now was each other. Not even the human and enterran war, not the fact of her leaving him, not even when she slapped him awhile back. Just. This. Kiss.

'_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been,'_

That's when they broke apart. Then, after staring profusely into each other's eyes, kissed again. This time, Mushra got daring, and slid his tongue across her mouth, silently asking permission to enter.

She was startled at first, but then opened up, to the delight of Mushra. Then, he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Mushra explored every inch of her mouth, and then let her explore his. She found that for a tough warrior, he had the softest mouth and tongue. 'Kind of like velvet,' she thought.

After awhile of fighting with the tongues, he started to rub her on the bottom, receiving a quiet yelp from Yakumo. Yakumo then started to get a little curious and ran her hand up and down his sides, causing him to silently moan into her mouth.

'_when love was wilder than the wind.'_

He finally pulled back, smiling the biggest smile imaginable and said, "Thank you, I defiantly needed that reassurance. And I meant it when I told you what my heart said."

Then she heard Mushra telling her that one phrase she thought would never be. 'It says it loves you… It says it loves you… It says it loves you… It says it loves you…' over and over again.

"So tell me, what does your heat say?" Mushra asked- staring directly in her eyes.

'How am I supposed to tell him that? I'm getting lost in his eyes- I can't focus… It says it loves you… It says it loves you… It says it loves you…'

'_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you.'_

"Mine says it loves you, too."

Then, Mushra gleamed and smiled giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "Why don't we go back?"

"But… what about what you said? And, I thought you said you'd never fit in with humans…" she trailed.

"I don't know… my heart says that I should try though.." he answered.

'_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.'_

"Well?" she asked.

"I just don't know… I don't know if I'd ever fit in with them…" his face then saddened.

"Will you try? Were else where you go?"

"I'm not sure… I could always go back to my old hometown."

"Please."

'_I don't know where you going, and I don't know why,'_

"Go ahead. I'll be fine, I'll survive." He tried to convince her.

"But I won't."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I won't."

"You won't… what?" the purple-haired enterran asked.

"I. Won't. Survive."

"Of course you will, you'll forget all about me in there."

"No. I. Won't. I can't live without you Mushra. I want to be with YOU for the rest of my life." She pleaded.

"Just say goodbye and forget."

'_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.'_

"Well my heart is saying different. It says I need you with me. It says it will stop beating without you. It says it LOVES you, Mushra." She was on the verge of tears now, and begging him to come with her.

"I don't now… it would be weird. If we ever got married, and had kids- no one would love them…"

"How could you say that? I would love them! You would love them! Sago and Kutal would ADORE them. And, I'm sure all the other humans would, too." She explained.

"Well, I guess that's true…"

"Please- LISTEN TO YOUR HEART. Do what it says for you to do. Please…"

'_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm.'_

"It… tells me… I should, go with you. And that I want to spend my whole life with you. And… I want to marry you…" Mushra thought out loud.

"Are you serious!" Yakumo squealed.

"Yea."

"Thank you so much." Yakumo said as she jumped up and hugged him.

"So… I'll just go with you to Shinzo. Together with you. Forever." Mushra promised.

'_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,'_

"Let's go tell every one. I'm sure even the other humans will be happy to hear our news!" she screeched as she held Mushra's hand as they strode off into Shinzo- into the west- into the future- into an ending- and a new beginning.

'_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.'_


End file.
